VOX Box: D is for Dealmaking
Characters * Death of the Endless * Delirium of the Endless * Dream of the Endless Location * Ghost Castle, The Dreaming * October 12th 2016, 1413 Universal Time VOX Archive * Dream: Please sit. slide on floor: 3 instances, clatter * Death: Thank you for seeing us on such short notice, brother. * Dream: My pleasure. Anything for my family. * Delirium: uM. DOn't yOU WanT TO knOw WHY We CaMe? * Dream: That can wait until we've eaten, surely? * Delirium: i guEsS... sigh * Taramis: footsteps * Dream: Ah, here are the servant arcana now to take our order. Taramis, I'll have an omelet, a light salad, and a glass of white wine. * Taramis: footsteps * Death: I'll have a cheeseburger, French fries with plenty of ketchup, and a cherry cola. Thank you. * Taramis: footsteps * Delirium: HavE yOU gOt any LitTLE Milk cHOcOlAtE PeOPLe? abOUT THrEE Inches HIGh? men AnD wOMen? I'D LiKe Some Of tHem FILLED WiTh raspBErRy CReAM. Oh, aNd sOmE fREshLy PressEd mangO JUIcE. * Taramis: footsteps * Delirium: in THE MORTAl REaLmS, I AlWays Get stRANgE lOOkS WHen i ORdEr My mEaLs. i LOVE The dREaming. * Dream: Indeed... * Death: Dream, have you seen the rest of the family lately? * Dream: No. * Delirium: I HaVe! i reCEntLY SAW DEspaIR ANd DesiRe. giggle AND RigHt NOw i See DeaTH aND DReAM. * Dream: I see... How are Desire and Despair? * Delirium: FINE. JUst fiNe. * Dream: Ah... and you, Death? Have you seen the family? * Death: Not recently. No. I've been busy as of late. * Dream: Yes, well, the eldest of us have rather demanding duties that require our attention. * Delirium: I sAW it WaS RaININg oN OuR Way in. WAter... or whATeVeR the sKy raiNS IN dREAms aNYWAY. * Dream: Water is water. It does not have a different namesimply becauseit is an ephemeral plane. * Delirium: You MusT bE So SaD, BRoTHEr. * Dream: Must I? * Death: Uh... Del, maybe you didn't know, but our brother just had another nasty break- Uh, topic change? * Delirium: wHy? * Dream: No need. Dinner is here. * Taramis: clatter, footsteps, clatter, footsteps, clatter * Dream: Thank you, Taramis. This will be all. * Taramis: footsteps * Delirium: OH, loOk At tHAT! thEy'VE goT LITtle EYEbROWS! hOw FUN! gigle * Dream: I'm thrilled to hear such... * Delirium: FIrSt, I wILL BiTe thEir lItTlE HAnds OFf. one, TwO ThreE... tHen I ShALl biTE ThEIr noSEs! * Dream: ... sigh * Death: Brother, is it really so hard to remove the stick from your- pause Uh, Del... What are you doing? * Delirium: giggle LOOK! ThesE tWO ArE MakiNg lo-oVE... K.i.s.S.I.N.G. * Dream: Stop that. * Delirium: sORry... iT's OKay, thoUgH. ThEy werEn'T rEALly maKInG LOVe... thEy WeRe, UH, UH... munch iT'S aLL gOOD Now! tHeY'rE AlL GoNE! I'm FiNished EatiNG, tOO... mOsTlY. thEy'vE gONe aLl SticKy aNyWAY... AnD I dOn'T KNOw WHO OrDeReD tHiS DrINk. IT'S nasty. I doN'T lIke MaNGo JuiCE. IT'S SO yeCCHy... JUsT lIke KIsSIng. sO GrOSs... wHo wants RelationshiPS ANYWAy! sO boTHeRSOmE! * Dream: groan Is this formal family business ,sisters? * Delirium: Oh YeS! At LEast, I THink... I meaN, KiNd oF... weLl, MOStLy. maYbe. * Dream: groan Well, whever you decide, I'll be in my Gallery... slides, bare footsteps * Delirium: wHaTEveR... * Death: sigh Del, I thought you wanted his help. * Delirium: i DO. * Death: Then maybe you should try not to be so silly... You know he doesn't have a sense of humor. * Delirium: wAs I beInG SIlLY? * Death: chair slides, bare footsteps Come on. Let's go talk. * Delirium: chair slides, bare footsteps: 2 instances fInE. * Death: footsteps: 2 instances Dream, look... let's just cut to it, shall we? Del has something to ask you. * Dream: Very well. What is it, sister? * Delirium: ... * Dream: Delirium? * Delirium: ... * Dream: You're beginning to try my patience, sister. * Death: Delirium, go ahead. * Dream: Is- Is she crying now? * Delirium: sob no... * Dream: Is- Is something the matter? Did I do something wrong? * Death: vorpal crackle, fabric shifting Here, Del... Use this. * Delirium: Th-thAnK yoU. fabric wiping flesh, sob, sniff * Dream: And wipe you nose while you're at it. * Delirium: snorrk * Dream: Sister, what is the problem? * Delirium: deATh saID YOU CoulD HELP ME bUt I'VE always BEen so aFRaId of YOu. DEsiRE AND DesPaiR ALwaYS uSED To SaY SuCH HorRIbLe tHINGs AbOuT YOu... Well, NOt AlwAyS, BUT thEy'vE BeEn doIng tHaT foR SuCH a LONg tiME... aND YOU LooK SO SCaRY sO I BeLIevEd tHem... BUT dEaTh SaiD yoU coUlD HElP ME so i ThoUGht I'd rEALly TRY tO bE gOoD And I WaS TRYINg so hARD to be goOd AnD you weRe sTill sO HOrrId tO ME anD i waS Doing My beSt aND thEn I mEsSeD it All Up AND nOw yOU'll SaY nO and be HOrrIBLe and iT's aLL My OWN mEsS AnD My OWn fauLT fOR THIs. i'M So SOrrY! * Dream: I... No... I'm sorry. I've been rather distracted lately. I was not angry with you. I was a poor host. i'm sorry, sister. I apologize for my poor behavior. Please, accept my apologies and ask of me as you wish. * Delirium: ArE youU mAking fUN OF ME? arE You? * Dream: What? Why would I do that? * Delirium: yOU'RE aPoLoGIzING... yOU'VE neVeR APolOGIzED to me. YOu JUST ACT LIkE yOu kNOW STufF I DoN'T KNow ThAT mAKes everYTHiNg yOu Do OkaY. * Dream: Well, I have apologized. I was not making fun of you. Now, why don't you tell me why you came here. * Delirium: I wAs THInKInG ABoUT tHIngS. AnD i Was ThinKInG tHaT We shoulD find oUr BROtheR. yOu sEe, i MISS Him. he COuLd BE hURT OR SOMEtHinG aNd wE sHOULd do SOMEThInG ABout tHaT. * Dream: ... So how does this concern me? * Delirium: That wAS JUsT WHaT deSpaiR SaID. She SaID ThAT samE thinG! * Dream: You asked Despair before coming to me? * Delirium: YeS. ShE saID nO. sHe SaID you'd SaY NO, ToO... * Dream: You did say you had seen her recently. You said the same of Desire. I take it you asked Desire as well? * Delirium: oh YEs. i was aCTUallY In DeSIrE's hOUSE WhEN i hAD The iDea. * Dream: Ah, yes... I'm sure you were. * Delirium: sO wIlL You CoME WIth mE to LooK fOR DEsTRuCtioN? * Dream: footsteps, sigh Death, you knew about this? * Death: Yes. I did... * Dream: And why don't you help her find Destruction? * Death: I will. No matter what you say, but... I think you will want to help us find him. * Dream: And why is that, sister? * Delirium: BECAuse I kNOw HOW TO fInd YouR pREcIOUS mISsiNG ROSE. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: D is for Days Gone By. * Story continues in VOX Box: D is for Doubts. * Debut of Delirium of the Endless. * VOX Box was based on a scene from Sandman #42. Links and References * VOX Box: D is for Dealmaking Category:VOX Box Category:Death/Appearances Category:Delirium/Appearances Category:Dream/Appearances Category:Endless/Appearances Category:The Dreaming/Appearances Category:Ghost Castle/Appearances